(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exposure controlling circuits adapted to diaphragm presetting type electric shutters and more particularly to an exposure controlling circuit wherein the shortest exposure time to be obtained can be regulated to be of a value adapted to the performance of the shutter mechanism.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in a photographic camera equipped with a diaphragm presetting type electric shutter, in case a proper exposure time to be determined by a light measuring circuit in response to the brightness of an object to be photographed is shorter than the shortest exposure time controllable by the inherent performance of the shutter mechanism, no photograph of a proper exposure will be obtained. Particularly, in case such situation occurs, with a forcal plane shutter, no exposure will be made on the entire surface of the film frame or the exposure will extremely fluctuate. In the past, in such case, the photographing was ended as it was or the rear shutter blades were not made to run.